


Working Overtime

by wintermountain



Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: Declarations Of Love, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Irene's Ducky Blanket, Love Confessions, Romance, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:41:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23677834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wintermountain/pseuds/wintermountain
Summary: You got home late from work and Irene was waiting, not exactly pleased.
Relationships: Bae Joohyun | Irene & Reader, Bae Joohyun | Irene/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33





	Working Overtime

**Author's Note:**

> This has been sitting on my drive for a while now and this quarantine's making me crave a bit of warmth. Here's a quick read inspired by Irene's yellow ducky blanket. Enjoy!

You pull into your home’s driveway, peeking at the clock on your dashboard before turning off the engine of your car. 

It’s a few minutes before one in the morning. You sigh into the steering wheel with one hand rubbing the back of your neck. Pressing one side a little too hard, a sharp inhale escapes. Working overtime too often really takes a toll on you.

Walking towards your front door, you wonder where the moving lights on your windows are from. The television? Is she still awake? Did Irene stay up till you came? Realizing that someone waits for you to come home after a long day of work makes you feel happy, warm, needed and loved. It takes a bit of the fatigue off. Yet you can’t also help but feel sorry for the one waiting at the opposite side of the door.

You fumble with your keys and enter home, it was pretty dark save for the light emitted by the screen. It was too late for late night news and it was time for the repetitive infomercials. The ones where the host convinces you to ‘call now!’ because getting ‘not one, not two, but three!’ super absorbent sponges are such a great deal.

There she is. Sitting on the living room couch wrapped up in her favorite, strikingly yellow blanket. It had little baby chicks and baby ducklings printed on it. You two got it on sale, and it's the only linen she allows on your bed to not match the room's interiors. She insisted that all bed sheets and pillow covers are only of a neutral color. Mostly beiges, whites, browns or grays. Because ‘it matches the walls and the furniture. And we have to make our bedroom ‘balanced’’ you remember her saying with her two hands connecting to make a straight line. You chuckled because you couldn’t care less, really. But apparently, when she sees the said blanket, it's suddenly an exception and ‘we have to buy it because it's on sale and the poor little chicks and ducklings need a home’ and who are you to resist the cutest pout, the most endearing eyes, and that 50% off price tag.

Thing is about Irene, she has two sides of her. One, the lady boss, strong woman, ‘got her shit together’ side. She knows the right thing to say and do at the right moment. She seems to have everything figured out that you honestly can’t live without her because otherwise, life will be utter chaos and nothing will be right. The woman can handle herself and she knows it.

The second, the cute and innocent side. Laughs at the slightest of things. Loves getting attention from you but curls when you look at her a moment too long. She enjoys cuddles, warm baths, and starts professing her undying love for you after 2 shots of soju. 

“You're still up?” you manage to whisper past your dry throat. 

Irene looks up from the television then toward you. Tired, more so worried looking eyes but still so beautiful. How long has she been trying to stay awake? 

You stare back and don't say anything. Was she waiting for you to say more? You don't really know. Your head's muddled. Is it because you're tired? Or is it because the way the warm light from the lamp hits Irene's face makes her so fucking stunning it makes you want to kiss her senseless. 

"Yup" she switches off the TV before she gets up "I'll be off to bed. Go take a shower. Your towel and clothes are by the sink"

She turns her back from you and towards the stairs. Not even a good night kiss. 

The water from the showerhead was almost scalding, making your skin turn pink. You did your best to scrub the exhaustion off your body, but even trying to massage your scalp didn't work. It would've if she did it. Irene, she had this little thing where she likes slipping into the shower with you. Spoiling you by washing your hair, running her fingers through, lathering your body with soap, making sure no part of your body misses her touch, before carefully rinsing you off. Nothing too much happens and not too often, though. Well, maybe kisses on the shoulder blade and a few along the jaw. She confessed she enjoyed taking care of you and feeling you. She says it's a reminder all of this is real and not just a dream. You hummed in agreement, staring at her, all of her. Lifting a hand to run slowly and lightly against her smooth, wet skin, as if memorizing every line, every mole, though you're convinced you know it all by heart. You love this woman just as much if not more. If you could give her all the best things in the world, you would. Because she deserves it and she's so much more than what you prayed for.

But tonight, the bathroom door didn't open. You waited for her to come, though. You waited for her arms to circle around your waist and rest her head against your chest. She's probably asleep. She waited too long. 

You wipe off the fogged mirror and stare at yourself. Head blank, you finish up and put on your pyjamas.

The floor is cold against your bare feet as you walk towards your bedroom. As you enter, you find Irene curled up on her side of the bed. Still with her blanket, and her back facing the door. You carefully slip under the covers, trying not to wake her. Turning towards the love of your life, you stare at the back of her head, her shoulders, and her arm. You want to come closer and engulf her with your arms, but, you don't want to disturb her slumber. She deserves it uninterrupted after you made her wait so long. 

Your train of thought is halted as you hear her sigh loudly. Is she still awake? She shifts in bed a bit, still not facing you, pulling the blanket until almost half of her face is covered. 

Another sigh. Still awake. 

You take this as a signal to wrap an arm around her middle and pull her close. Now her back's against your chest. You nose at the back of her head, almost at the nape, and take a deep inhale. She smells so good, so fucking sweet. 

"Hi baby," you say the words against her hair, your lips ghosting at the side of her neck, hoping she'd take it as an apology.

"Sorry for coming home late. Didn't expect the workload to be too heavy today."

Irene doesn't answer, but she doesn't keep you from pulling her closer to you.

"I wanted to finish everything so I could come in to work a bit later tomorrow. You shouldn't have waited for me."

At those words, you feel her tense up. She clicks her tongue. 

"Do you even know how worried I was? You didn't tell me you were coming home this late" she finally says. Voice small, but definitely annoyed. 

"I know, baby. And I'm so sorry."

"You didn't even answer any of my texts or calls. Your phone didn't die, it was ringing on my end. Were you that busy with what you were doing and couldn't even send me a text back?"

You saw the missed calls and texts only after you hopped in your car. Regret turning your phone silent for a meeting late in the afternoon and forgetting to turn the notifications back on. 

You whine on her neck, "Sorry," you plant a kiss on her shoulder, "I didn't mean to do that"

A tired sigh was the only reply.

“I won’t forget to call or text you back next time, I promise. Now will you please look at me? I’m tired and I miss you and I need my baby. Please?” you continue, almost running out of breath. 

“Baby, I’m home.” you say apologetically as you bury your face further into her neck. She doesn’t stop you. 

Then she pulls away. You almost think that she’s had it and you’ll have to leave this for tomorrow, disappointed. But she turns around to face you, eyes closed, and the slightest pout. You smile and let out a quiet chuckle. So cute, my beautiful baby. She’s trying to be stubborn and not look at you. Trying to appease, you give her a kiss on the forehead… then the nose… then her chin… and finally square on the lips. You nibble a bit, asking for entrance, but she doesn’t budge.

You pull away and you see her finally looking back, eyes open.

“Hi,” you breathe out. “You finally decided to look at me, hm? I missed you.”

You bring your noses together and drop a quick peck on top of her cupid’s bow. She stays quiet and still. Guess it’s going to take a little bit more coaxing.

"How was your day, babe? Will you tell me?" bringing up one hand from around her waist to tuck loose hair on her forehead behind her ear. 

It is as if a switch was flicked, worry and displeasure in her eyes start to die down. Replaced by what seems like affection and longing, she finally replies. 

"T'was okay,” she says as she tries to make herself a bit more comfortable as she lays her head on your arm.

“There were quite a lot of large groups who dined at one of the restaurants today, they came one after the other, so pretty busy. Tiring. As always. Had to run back and forth to make sure everything was running smoothly. Thank heavens for the staff, though. I saw them handle it very well."

"It's because their boss was there. Have to step up, of course." you take both of her hands between your chests and give it a slight massage, an attempt to take some of the stress away. She has the most beautiful hands, made even more beautiful by a few cuts and burns she gained working hard in the kitchen, building her now strong empire of restaurant chains from the ground up. 

"Well maybe, yeah. I expect no less than the best, you know. Mom called, by the way. She says she and dad miss us. Well I guess dad misses you more, because he shouted that he's looking for his drinking and football buddy."

You chuckle. You remember her dad telling you that he was quite happy to finally have a son. His family life had been filled with only women; his wife and two daughters. When you came, Irene said he finally had a chance to roar as loud as he could while watching sports, and he isn't so alone anymore when he wants to have quiet time and a few bottles of beer.

Mr. Bae wasn't easy to persuade, either. Maybe he's the one Irene got it from. It took quite a while to ease up to him and get his blessing to marry his eldest daughter. The gods were probably by your side the day you decided to ask for their permission. 

"This weekend? How about we drive down their place and bring mama's favorite walnut bread?

"Sounds good. Help me make it will you?"

You simply nod to agree. Despite the fact that the last time she invited you to help, you got kicked out of the kitchen for being too clingy, trying to corner her and get your hands on her. Why did she have to be so pretty that day? Her hair tied up, a shirt that was almost too small on her, accentuating her figure, and those shorts. Dear lord, those shorts were your favorite on her (and off her, I guess) because it made her butt look so cute. Now that you're looking back, she probably did that intentionally to rile you up. It worked. The fury she was in when the flour got knocked over on one of your attempts to wrap yourself around her. 'Please get out of my kitchen. Now.' She said but it didn't have a bite to it. So you leaned and tried to get a kiss but she leaned back and put a flour-covered finger on your lips. 'Nope.' You pout, 'Later?' She just chuckles as you leave the kitchen half hopeful, half blue-balled. 

"How about you? Rough day at work?" she continues to ask as she runs a thumb on your cheek, moving further to catch your ear and give it a rub. You close your eyes in pleasure.

"Not exactly rough. But I had a lot on my plate today. Back to back meetings on top of stuff that needed to be finished. Kinda upset because you left earlier than me this morning, though. I was barely awake when you kissed me goodbye. We always leave for work together, baby." you said and now is your turn to pout. 

She giggled, cute, leans forward to kiss the pout away. 

"Well I am sorry, sajangnim, CEO, or whatever people in your office call you, but I had to leave early because the location was a pretty far drive from here and I didn't want to be late. I told you the night before, didn't I? Weren't you listening, sir?"

"Did you? Maybe that was before you straddled me by the hips and kissed me here…"

You take her face with both hands and quickly kiss her on one cheek. 

"and here…" the other cheek, "and then here…" on her nose, "then another here…" her chin, "then up here..." you drop kisses on both her eyes, "here too…" the side of her mouth, "and then you kissed me here too!"

One last kiss on the lips, long and hard. Noses touching, breathing in each other. You give her a shy lick, trying to be let in. She finally caved in and let you have a taste. So sweet, you thought. She begins laughing but she kisses back. You drop a few more pecks on her jaw and under it with just a bit of teeth, then just below the ear. You hear a whine then a loud exhale. The fatigue slowly melts away as the tips of your fingers feel each other. Lovely. Both of you smile when you pull back. 

"Okay, I'm sorry for leaving early, baby. But I made you breakfast and coffee!" she says, looking into your eyes as if searching. 

"You did. It was perfect as always, I loved it. Thank you." giving her kisses of gratitude on the knuckles.

Irene smiles contentedly. 

You'd consider this as one of your favorite parts of the day. Finally settling on the bed, arms and legs entangled with the love of your life, just talking. Both of you are doing well. Years of hard work turn out to be worth it as you both grow steadily in your own fields, that even other people are starting to take notice. You can't help but be extremely proud of each other. It's nice to have someone to share to, not just successes, but also the struggles, and everything else in between, even the stupidest things. And it's the best feeling to know someone you love is always, always, waiting for you to come home. 

"Sorry about earlier. You know I wasn't mad, right? I was just worried because you never go home this late without telling me."

"I know. And sorry I didn't tell you. You even waited up for me. You were sleepy, weren't you?" You ask as you see her eyes getting heavy. 

You pull her closer by the waist, your bodies now flush against each other. Riding her shirt up to rub circles upon bare skin as she nuzzles down your chest and exhales a deep breath. 

"S'okay, baby. Really." she tries to reply before sleep takes over. 

Head on top of hers, nose buried in her hair, you inhale with your eyes closed, the lovely scent of her shampoo. 

This is home. 

"Don't have to wake up early tomorrow, hm?" she asks barely awake. 

You answer with a hum and a nod. 

"I love you, baby" you finally say as you move your face in search of her forehead to land a sweet kiss, and another on top of her head. Arms still wrapped around warmly.

She smiles and replies "I love you, too" as you are both engulfed by slumber. Content with each other’s warmth, wishing to stay like this much longer, hope morning never comes.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave comments (and kudos if you liked it! I hope you did!) or hit me up on Twitter @w1ntermountain ❤️Stay safe!


End file.
